Last Song
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: Porque había pasado un largo tiempo, tiempo en el que jamas pudo saber nada más sobre él; y sin embargo ahora se encontraban allí, frente a miles de personas cantando una canción que bien podía definirse como el resumen de su propia historia juntos. ¿Podrían cambiar el final? ¿Aun quedaba el amor suficiente para perdonar? Gakupo x Kaito [One-shot]


¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer ^^  
Sobre esta nueva obra solo diré que fue el resultado de escuchar todos los días una canción capaz de romperte el corazón en pedazos :'v lol. Simplemente fue imposible no pensar en un escenario para estos dos /

¡Espero les guste!

(Juro ponerme a trabajar en mis otros fanfics hoy mismo xD Es que en verdad se me antojo escribirles algo de ellos -3- )

* * *

LAST SONG

ÚNICO CAPÍTULO

La presentación había sido todo un éxito; el staff aplaudía con ganas y enormes sonrisas mientras las afortunadas personas a las que se les había permitido entrar a la sala de prácticas coreaban sus nombres. Incluso había algunos reporteros tomando foto tras foto, buscando también conseguir al menos una pequeña entrevista con los miembros.

Sí, todo indicaba que el concierto que tendrían dentro de tan solo tres días sería un completo éxito...

Agradeciendo por el apoyo y los aplausos, cada integrante tomó su camino, yendo a saludar o ha tomarse fotos con los fans antes de por fin retirarse del escenario, quedando todos en reunirse dentro de un rato en la sala de conferencias (que no era más que una habitación con un montón de sillones y juegos) para acordar los últimos detalles.

Poco a poco aquel salón de practicas comenzó a quedar vacío, hasta que por fin las luces fueron apagadas y nadie más quedo en el lugar.

La última persona en salir fue un peli-morado, quien en todo el tiempo que había estado presente se había mantenido evitando lo mejor que podía a las personas en el lugar, no tanto porque le molestara convivir con ellas, sino porque desde hace mucho tiempo no tenía los ánimos para fingir una felicidad que realmente no sentía...

_._._._._._._._

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la sala donde ya todos se encontraban, por lo que llevándose el dedo indice y pulgar al puente de la nariz, busco mantener la calma y no estresarse por los constante gritos y risas que se escuchaban desde adentro; fue por eso mismo que cuando repentinamente todos callaron él no pudo más que levantar las cejas con sorpresa, antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado, sin que nadie notara su entrada al lugar. ¿Qué cuál era la razón de la abrupta calma de sus amigos? Bueno, aparentemente algo muy interesante estaba pasando por televisión, pues todos se encontraban juntos y apretados en el sillón de enmedio, mirando atentamente las noticias.

― _¡Es increíble! ¡A tres días del concierto, hoy en la práctica que se ha llevado a cabo en las instalaciones de "Yamaha Corporation" los miembros de la reconocida banda Vocaloid han demostrado estar más que listos para presentar un show increíble!_

Gakupo embozo una mueca cuando pasaron algunas de las fotografías que habían tomado durante la práctica. Ya sabía lo que seguía...

— _Por supuesto, cada uno de los principales vocalistas se mostró accesible con el público presente, aceptando tomarse fotografías e incluso firmar algunos autógrafos. Miku, Luka, Len, Rin, e incluso Meiko, se tomaron un buen tiempo para convivir con los fans de la corporación a los que se les permitió la entrada al ensayo._

— _Oye, amigo, no mencionaste a aquel peculiar samurái_ –rio el segundo comentarista, al mismo tiempo que en pantalla aparecía una fotografía de él, donde se le veía cantando con los ojos cerrados. Después aparecía otra donde ya había finalizado la práctica y él lucía una mirada de lo más inexpresiva mientras firmaba algunos autógrafos.

 _—_ _Bueno, es que de un tiempo para acá no da muchas señales de vida en el escenario. Aunque sigue ocupando lugar entre los primeros puestos de popularidad ha sido demasiado notable la pérdida de motivación en este singular personaje. No me sorprendería que incluso tuviera peleas dentro del grupo con esa actitud tan apática que parece emanar de él. Por ahora nadie lo sabe._

 _—_ _¿Se tratará de un nuevo papel que la empresa le ha hecho tomar?, ¿o Kamui Gakupo se ha cansado de fingir ser todo un caballero dentro de...?_

— ¡Gakupo! –la voz de la diva del grupo quito su atención de la pantalla, al tiempo que todos los demás se mostraban avergonzados por estar viendo aquello.

Embozando una ligera sonrisa, el peli-morado se acercó al sillón, recargándose contra este mientras miraba a sus amigos.

—Vamos, chicos, no es la primera vez que escucho eso de mí –les calmo, dándoles con el abanico un muy ligero golpe en la cabeza a la peli-verde y a los niños, quienes se veían más afectados, pues incluso sus ojos se mostraban cristalinos, como si fueran a llorar.

—De cualquier modo, no debemos ver estas cosas cuando sabemos claramente que no eres así –habló Luka, sonriéndole un poco mientras les sobaba el pequeño golpe a los gemelos, quienes fingían con obviedad que supuestamente les había dolido.

—Vayan a avisar a Kiyoteru que ya estamos todos reunidos –pidió a estos una vez dejaron de quejarse.

— ¡Pero queremos escuchar de que hablan! –se quejaron, sabiendo que Gakupo estaba por soltar algo.

—Ah, en mis tiempos los niños no eran tan chismoso –gruñó Meiko, frunciendo el ceño con fingida molestia, levantándose y tomando de las manos a los rubios –Vamos, sirve que me ayudan a traer algunas cervezas para sobrevivir a la aburrida plática que nos dará él cuatro ojos.

Entre quejas y quejas, la castaña logró llevarse a los gemelos Kagamine de la sala, a lo que, soltando un suspiro, el samurái tomó asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos, mirando con algo de culpa a la peli-rosa y a su compañera.

—Aún lo extrañas, ¿verdad? –Miku fue la primera en hablar, mientras sostenía ligeramente la mano de Luka.

—Demasiado –soltó sin dudarlo, y sin poder evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta.

— ¿Has sabido algo de él?

—No. Desde el día en que se fue no pude encontrar nada.

― ¿Por qué no recurriste a pedir ayuda a los fans? Esas personas son mejores que cualquier detective –se estremeció la de coletas, algo perturbada.

Ante sus palabras y acciones el mayor soltó una ligera carcajada, antes de dignarse a responder, sin demasiados ánimos.

—Porque él debe querer olvidarme, y yo no puedo obligarlo a que regrese conmigo sí dejó de amarme.

— ¿Y no te gustaría volver a verlo?

—No sé...Me preocupa un poco lo que sucedería. Creo que a pesar del amor y la tristeza también hay decepción, e incluso odio; porque no me dijo nada, no dejo al menos una nota donde explicara sus razones.

—Pero ya han pasado casi dos años, Gakupo –intervino la de ojos rosas –Tal vez sea tiempo de que se vean y hablen un poco. No sabes si él te dejo por eso; tal vez había más de lo que crees...

La de coletas apretó la mano de su compañera, mirándola disimuladamente, a lo que esta tomó un hondo suspiro para tranquilizarse.

—De cualquier modo, deberías tratar de descansar estos días. Luces algo cansado y Kiyoteru se enfadara si a mitad de concierto te desmayas –rieron ambas, siendo secundadas por él.

—De acuerdo. ¿Ya les hicieron llegar los catálogos?

—Oh, sí. De hecho, me habían pedido que te avisara que cambiaron una de tus canciones.

— ¿Eh? –levantó una ceja, confundido.

—Bueno, al parecer quieren que estrenes una nueva canción, así que necesitas aprenderla pronto –se encogió de hombros la peli-verde –Se trata de un dueto con Luka.

—Pero estamos a tres días del concierto ¿no es algo apresurado? Además, el último ensayo fue hoy... –frunció el ceño, algo enfadado por las apresuradas decisiones de su manager.

—-Tranquilo, ya sabes cómo es ese hombre – Luka rodó los ojos, ocultado la culpa –Pero créeme, no esta complicada, y la coreografía es bastante sencilla, prácticamente no nos movemos del lugar.

Bufando, el samurái terminó aceptando, sin notar la mirada cómplice de las chicas.

Quedando en silencio la habitación, Gakupo no tuvo más que escuchar las noticias que aun sonaban desde el aparato empotrado en la pared, mientras los demás regresaban.

 _—_ _...de igual modo cabe recordar la impresionante presentación que se llevó a cabo hace dos semanas en Tokio, donde la empresa Yamaha hizo una pequeña presentación en un club de renombre de la ciudad, donde se escuchó la voz de la linda y talentosa Gumi, y las chicas de oro, Luka y Miku._

—Había olvidado que asistieron a ese evento –comentó Gakupo, poniendo atención a la pantalla.

—Ah, sí. Fue algo pequeño pero muy agradable. A las personas les encanto; incluso se terminaron las entradas antes de lo pensado.

—Ya veo –sonrío, feliz por el éxito de sus amigas.

 _—_ _...un concierto pequeño pero muy bien organizado –_ continuó hablando el comentarista, mientras pasaban algunas fotografías en pantalla -Incluso hubo una sorpresa de parte de la empresa: Se aprovechó el evento para hacer el debut de un nuevo integrante del grupo, y aunque aún no se ha revelado información de este a los medios, es claro que dentro de poco sabremos más de él, pues su voz logró hechizar los oídos de cada uno de los presentes.

 _—_ _En efecto, se trató de un talento fresco y novedoso, y aunque debido a la privacidad del lugar no se consiguió un buen vídeo de la presentación, de lo poco que alcanza a apreciarse es imposible ignorar el talento de este joven chico. Su canción de debut fue "Snowman" y "Dear you", con lo que demostró los increíbles cambios que es capaz de hacer con su voz. Cuando la presentación termino incluso cantó un poco, por mera diversión, con las divas del escenario temas como "Magnet" y "Romeo and Cinderella", ganándose con esto una buena cantidad de seguidores y seguidoras inmediatamente._

 _—_ _Simplemente sorprendente y muy prometedor. Esperemos poder saber un poco más de él dentro de poco. Sería genial escucharlo cantar algo más, en vivo y en directo._

 _—_ _Por supuesto. De momento solo nos quedaremos con una pequeña probada de la voz de nuestro chico de nieve._

(N/A: para quienes no han visto a Kaito en "Snowman", así se ve 3 ¿o no que es hermoso?)

Seguido de aquello, en la pantalla se mostró un video con no muy buena calidad de aquel nuevo cantante que vestía completamente de blanco. Usaba un bonito pantalón y un abrigo que le llegaba por debajo de las piernas. Aparentemente su cabello era blanco, pero se alcanzaba a vislumbrar un ligero tono azulado. Gakupo sintió la enorme necesidad de ver sus ojos, pero aquello era algo imposible debido a la mala calidad de la grabación.

De cualquier modo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Gakupo estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por los comentaristas. Aquella persona era en verdad talentosa, y su voz, simplemente hermosa. Sin duda dentro de poco le harían unirse al grupo en los conciertos oficiales.

 _"Bueno, ¡te lo diré pero no te rías! Quiero cantar; yo... deseaba ser como tú, pero..."_

¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo justo en ese momento?

Mordiéndose un labio al mismo tiempo que sentía algunas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, rápidamente miró en dirección al suelo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba que la puerta de la sala se habría y por ella entraban las personas faltantes para dar inicio a la "conferencia" que usualmente tenían antes de los conciertos, para expresar dudas y hacer aclaraciones.

—Muy bien, primero que nada quiero felicitarlos por el trabajo que hicieron hoy, he de decir que...

Gakupo era consciente de que su manager se encontraba hablando, pero en ese momento no podía oír más que la voz de su azulino repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_._._._._._._._._._._._

No estuvo seguro de cuanto duro la junta, o si en esta se dijo algo de importancia, pues cuando menos se hubo dado cuenta ya todos se encontraban levantándose para por fin ir a casa a descansar.

— ¡Ensayen mucho! ¡Nos vemos! -–escuchó las voces de sus compañeros despedirse unos a otros, a lo que él tan solo repitió las palabras y levantó una mano, moviéndola de un lado a otro sin demasiadas ganas.

╮(─▽─)╭

Se encontraba saliendo de las instalaciones cuando Kiyoteru casi chocó con él por estar distraído en el celular, aunque bueno, no había forma de culparlo; usualmente cuando se hallaban a días de una presentación importante ese hombre era un caos completo, aunque para todos aparentara la calma misma.

—Hey, Gakupo –fue su forma de saludo una vez que el mencionado lo detuvo de un hombro, evitando así el golpe para ambos.

—Tenga más cuidado, por favor –dijo él a modo de respuesta, mientras embozada una ligera sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, claro. Créeme que es imposible estar concentrado con tantos problemas al otro lado del mundo. Estamos haciendo una pequeña gira con algunos miembros del grupo B, y créeme, no está nada mal, pero son un tanto desastrosos esos gemelos de colores... –suspiró el castaño, poniendo los ojos en blanco –En fin, te note un poco distraído en la conferencia. ¿Pasa algo?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Gakupo continúo caminando, con su manager a un lado. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a su forma de ser, así que era fácil entenderse sin necesidad de hablar demasiado.

―No en realidad. Lo de siempre.

—Ya veo –suspiró el de lentes –Bueno, ve y descansa. Necesito que te presentes puntal en el lugar acordado el día del concierto.

Gakupo rio un poco. Ese hombre era capaz de mostrar preocupación por él y sus amigos al mismo tiempo que se comportaba como todo un jefe. Típico de su persona.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos pronto.

A punto de salir por la puerta principal, la voz del castaño volvió a llamar su atención.

—Gakupo, no sé si esto sea bueno o malo, pero alégrate; escuché a las chicas hablar sobre una sorpresa para ti –se encogió de hombros antes de guiñarle un ojo, para por fin darse la vuelta y continuar pegado al celular, arreglando los últimos detalles de lo que todos esperaban fuera el mejor concierto del año.

"ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Faltaba tan solo un día para la gran noche, y aunque había podido dormir un poco más de lo normal, el peli-morado seguía sintiéndose algo cansado. Bueno, desde que él se había ido las cosas eran así...Los días monótonos y aburridos. Era como si con su ida se hubiera llevado todo.

¿Por qué lo había dejado? Le amaba, se lo decía día con día, jamás le había faltado al respeto, rara vez sus peleas llegaban a los gritos; ¡incluso le había comprado un gato! ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso pudo haber terminado así?

Solo una frase pegada en el refrigerador había quedado, y aun ahora esta seguía ahí.

 _"Lo siento"_

Casi podía escuchar esas palabras de boca de su chico, y le dolía, ¡maldición, le dolía!

Llevándose una mano al rostro, ocultado sus ojos, trató de dejar de pensar en él, y trató de dejar de culparlo. De algún modo algo le decía que no debía hacerlo..., que no era su culpa.

Pero aun así... ¿Qué les había sucedido? Eran felices juntos ¿no? Desde que se habían conocido jamás se separaban, no podían hacerlo.

Gakupo sintió que su garganta se cerraba, pero aunque había dicho que no quería eso, no evito que su mente regresara al recuerdo de cómo había conocido a ese pequeño peli-azul.

（＞ｙ＜）

La primera vez que se habían visto había sido en secundaria, y aun ahora se preguntaba cómo es que nunca antes había sabido de él, siendo que era simplemente alguien perfecto. Por ello es que no comprendía la razón de que le molestaran tanto. Los chicos de la escuela le empujaban, tiraban sus cosas, le decían un montón de tonterías, y sin embargo, su Kaito jamás lloraba, tan solo seguía su camino.

Desgraciadamente él no sabía nada de eso; fue una amiga suya la que se lo contó por mera casualidad, a lo que él no pudo hacer más que enfadarse. Odiaba que las personas abusaran de otras, sobre todo si estas últimas estaban en desventaja...

Fue por ello que el próximo día, al entrar a la escuela, inmediatamente busco una cabellera azul oscuro, que afortunadamente encontró antes de que esta terminara golpeándose con la orilla de la fuente del patio principal, pues un chico le había empujado por no traer dinero para serle arrebatado.

No hace falta decir que ese día terminó con una gran cantidad de moretones ocupando su piel, aunque bien, a los otros chicos les había ido peor. Eso le bastaba para sentirse satisfecho, además claro, y principalmente, por el hecho de que su nuevo amigo de azul no había terminado con una fractura de cráneo o algo peor.

—Gracias por ayudarme... –le había susurrado el menor cuando la pelea hubo finalizado y los profesores les arrastraban a la sala de detención, mientras llegaban sus padres.

—Si vuelven a molestarte avísame. No quiero verte lastimado otra vez –fue su respuesta, que aunque algo fría había sido suavizada cuando sin pena tomo la mano contraria, sin tener planes de soltarle pronto.

Desde ese día nadie volvió a tocar a su pequeño peli-azul, y este jamás volvió a estar solo durante los recesos, pues él se aseguraba de pasar a buscarlo a su salón para comer juntos e irse a casa del mismo modo.  
Y aunque al principio el menor no hablaba mucho, con el pasar de los días ambos se encontraron enfrascándose en largas charlas, en las que reían y reían todo el día. Las cosas eran perfectas si estaban juntos..., y así, de poco a poco, ambos se encontraron en preparatoria, siguiendo la misma rutina.

Fue en ese tiempo que Gakupo descubrió una gran cantidad de cosas sobre su amigo, como que este le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y a los truenos, que no tenía papá y su madre trabajaba todo el día, por lo cual siempre estaba solo. Supo también que tenía algunos hermanos, pero estos nunca le habían hecho demasiado caso por ser el menor, que actualmente ya habían entrado a la universidad y que pocas veces se encontraban en casa, pues habían comenzado a trabajar para ayudar en esta un poco.

En conclusión, Kaito siempre había estado solo, por ello él se prometió estar a su lado hasta el fin de su vida, pues en verdad no podía imaginarse sin él. Ya lo había decidido, no pensaba dejarle ir nunca, lo protegería y le daría todo el amor que le faltaba.

Fue así como en la universidad, donde él estudiaba música y Kaito administración, por fin se dignó a confesarse, y era poco decir que se había sentido aterrado cuando el menor comenzó a llorar a mares, sin ser capaz de decir absolutamente nada mientras una cantidad considerable de estudiantes les observaba, pensando que le había hecho algo para que el menor llorara de ese modo.

Fue después de unos segundos que el peli-azul grito un "si" y se lanzó a abrazarle con fuerza, que todo el mundo comprendió lo que sucedía y comenzaron a aplaudirles, mientras una que otra chica también lloraban de la emoción.

 _"Prometo cuidarte por siempre"_

Aquellas habían sido épocas hermosas.

Justo un año y medio después tomaron la decisión de vivir juntos, y por un tiempo aquello fue algo perfecto, hasta que todo termino...

-.-.-

Sintiendo una traicionera lagrima bajar por su mejilla, Gakupo se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado, recordando fugazmente como en ese mismo lugar Kaito solía sentarse con él, para comer helado mientras veían películas.

Soltando un bufido lleno de frustración, se dirigió a su estudio, donde tomo la hoja en la que se encontraba escrita la canción de la que Luka le había hablado.

Al parecer al autor había sido aquel "chico de nieve", y debía reconocer que este también tenía buenas habilidades para componer. La letra era sencilla pero sumamente triste y llegadora. Hablaba sobre un amor fallido, una separación. ¡Ja! ¿Podía la vida ser más irónica?

Encendiendo el estéreo y conectándose a Skype, Gakupo comenzó a ensayar la canción, mientras esperaba a que Luka se conectara para poder hacer la practica juntos.

Era un inconveniente muy grande que la chica tuviera que viajar de improviso para visitar a su familia. Al parecer había sucedido un pequeño incidente.

De cualquier modo ella había quedado de regresar a tiempo para el concierto, por lo que de momento solo les quedaba ensayar de manera online. No pensaban que hubiera problema alguno.

Poniendo la canción, Gakupo comenzó a hacer ejercicios para relajar su garganta, y poco tiempo después la peli-rosa al fin llego, a lo que el verdadero ensayo comenzó sin más demora.

(●´∀｀●)

Al fin había llegado el día del concierto. Las entradas se habían terminado increíblemente rápido y las personas dentro del lugar gritaban al unísono aclamando por ellos. De momento se encontraban en medio de su presentación los gemelos Kagamine, extasiando al público con sus hermosas voces y perfecta sincronía. Eran todo un caso esos dos.

La etapa de solos ya había terminado, razón por la cual habían comenzado los duetos. Había comenzado Miku con Luka, después los menores, posteriormente volvía a pasar Miku junto con Meiko, y finalmente él y Luka para cerrar el evento.

Sorprendentemente en el escenario se había presentado el nuevo Vocaloid, cosa que logró sorprenderlo por no estar enterado de su participación.  
Le hubiera encantado presenciar su número al menos en las pantallas del camerino, pero lamentablemente, por los inconvenientes con Luka, se había mantenido ocupado practicando su canción.

Esperaba poder acercarse a él más tarde...aunque no entendía del todo la razón para querer hacerlo.

—Gakupo, casi es tu turno –le avisó la voz de Kiyoteru detrás de la puerta, a lo que él se miró una vez más al espejo, admirando la ropa que se encontraba usando en ese momento. Se trataba de un pantalón negro con zapatos y camisa morado oscuro. No estaba mal, quedaba con la canción si lo que se pensaba era darle un toque más de realidad, aunque personalmente para él ya lo era bastante.

Suspirando salió de su camerino y fue hasta el escenario, esperando detrás de este a que Luka llegara, aunque realmente no parecía que eso fuera a suceder pronto.

—Gakupo, ¿estás listo? Sales en 10 segundos –su manager le hizo una señal, sin dejar de ver su celular.

—Claro, ¿pero dónde está Luka?

— ¿Luka? ¿Para que la quieres? –siguió en lo suyo, antes de levantar rápido el rostro –Les deseo suerte, recuerda que él es nuevo, así que si llega a atorarse ayúdale –fue lo último que le dijo antes correr al otro extremo, donde esperaba para la persona de quien hablaba.

— ¿De qué estas...? –fue incapaz de preguntar más, pues inmediatamente cuando Miku abandono la pista se colocó detrás de él y le dio un fuerte empujón, con lo que termino por salir al escenario.

—Por favor, escúchalo –le dijo la diva antes de alejarse, a lo que él no pudo quedar más que confundido.

A pesar de todo, Gakupo se obligó a mantener la calma y presentarse nuevamente ante el público, agradeciéndoles también por su asistencia y anunciándoles el nombre de la canción que estaba por mostrarles.

—Espero les agrade –dijo antes de que la melodía comenzara, de modo que se encontró tomando lugar en medio de la pista.

Realmente no estaba nervioso. A pesar de que se trataba de algo nuevo, y de que no estaba seguro de quien sería su compañero o compañera, se sentía tranquilo, de una forma en la que antes jamás había estado, como si el peso de sus hombros estuviera disminuyendo a cada segundo que pasaba.

Respirando hondo cuando la melodía le anuncio que era su turno, Gakupo comenzó a cantar con suavidad, tal como había practicado los últimos tres días.

 _Dando nuestro último pequeño beso_

 _Silenciosamente abandonaste la habitación._

Casi llegando al término de su parte, creyó que nadie saldría al escenario ¿tendría que cantar solo? Era un poco difícil la siguiente estrofa...Llegaba a un agudo algo alto...

Estaba por seguir él la canción cuando repentinamente una nueva voz se le unió, haciendo que varias personas gritaran. No le fue difícil reconocer de quien se trataba apenas comenzó a cantar, pero lo que no se esperaba en lo absoluto era que al voltear a verlo no se encontraría con la blanca imagen de aquel chico de nieve, sino con alguien vistiendo con camisa y pantalón Negro, y cuyo cabello no era blanco, sino azul, un azul que bastante bien conocía.

Se trataba de su Kaito...

 _Incapaz de aguantar o contener el dolor_

 _Tambaleándome, balanceándome en la esquina de mi habitación, cojo mi guitarra._

 ** _Te amo...Te amo, pero... ah... ah_**

 ** _Esto no tiene razón de ser, no tendría que haber sucedido..._**

¿Cómo era posible? Sin duda alguna era él. Tenía el rostro muy ligeramente más afilado, y tal vez había crecido dos o tres centímetros más, pero seguía siendo él, el amor de su vida.

Sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar y de tirar el micrófono a un lado, la mirada que el menor le dirigía le impedía hacerlo, como si le pidiera continuar, como si fuera importante hacerlo.

Tragando saliva y tratando de mantener la compostura frente a aquellas miles de personas, el mayor siguió, caminando hacia el peli-azul tal como la coreografía marcaba, tomando una de sus manos.

 _¿Fui indigno acaso? No fue eso..._

 _Fueron las pequeñas diferencias las que acabaron con nosotros._

Y entonces lo entendió. Al tenerlo una vez más enfrente, cantando junto a él una canción como aquella, por fin recordó todo. Había sido culpa suya; Kaito siempre le amo, pero el empezó a abandonarle cuando su carrera como cantante despegó. No le escuchaba, no le abrazaba cuando tenía miedo o se lo pedía mudamente, las noches de tormenta olvidaba que debía llegar pronto a casa...Además, y haciendo cuentas, ¿Qué no en ese tiempo había muerto la madre del peli-azul?

¡Maldición, quería llorar!

Sintiendo que el apriete en su mano aumentaba un poco, se obligó a mirar a los ojos a la persona que tanto había amado, pero no supo hacerlo de la manera correcta en el momento en el que más lo necesito, por lo que tan solo se esforzó en continuar cantando a su lado; al menos no le abandonaría en eso.

 _Si eso significase poder volver a abrazarte,_

 _Volvería el tiempo atrás...Temblando, agitado, escucho la voz de mi corazón:_

 ** _"Te amo...Te amo, pero... ah... ah_**

 ** _Esto no tiene razón de ser, esto no funciona..."_**

 ** _"Te amo...Te amo, pero... ah...ah_**

 ** _Esto no tiene razón de ser, no tendría que haber sucedido...''_**

Llegando al final no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, a lo que solo pudo atinar a ocultar su mirada con el cabello, notando con sorpresa como Kaito hacia lo mismo.

Frente a ellos la gente no paraba de aplaudir mientras gruesas lágrimas les acompañaban. Ellos no sabían que lo que habían visto era más que real..., y sin embargo los sentimientos de ambos habían llegado a todos...Así de rotos estaban como para que eso fuera casi palpable.

Haciendo una reverencia, Gakupo volteo a mirar al peli-azul, queriendo soltar su mano al no sentirse merecedor de tocarla en ese momento, pero cuando así quiso hacerlo el peli-azul no se lo permitió, a lo que el simplemente trato de contener los sollozos que amenazaban con brotar desde su garganta.

Levantando su mano libre, ambos chicos esperaron a que los demás Vocaloids salieran, para despedirse juntos del público, justo después quedando ocultos de la vista de este cuando el telón les cubrió.

Entonces, sabiendo que el evento había terminado, los chicos quisieron acercarse a felicitar al nuevo integrante, pero esto se vio imposible por el mismísimo Gakupo, quien sin problemas se las arregló para hacerse espacio entre todos los presentes, para salir del lugar sin soltar la mano del de ojos azules, quien no se negaba a ello en lo más mínimo.

Fue muy útil la ayuda que les brindaron Luka y Miku al llamar la atención de todos con una noticia que él no alcanzo a escuchar, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

Saliendo del lugar sin parar ni un minuto de correr, finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba el auto del mayor, al cual subieron con rapidez antes de que algún fan les reconociera.

Sin tiempo a nada Gakupo encendió el auto y aceleró, llegando a la carretera para perderse en esta, con camino a donde fuera. Solo querían huir, necesitaban estar solos...

Permaneciendo en total silencio durante el trayecto, el mayor detuvo el auto apenas llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, más concretamente a un mirador al que casi nadie solía ir.

El primero en bajar del auto fue Gakupo, quien con lentitud camino hasta el barandal que limitaba el piso firme con un pequeño bosquecillo en descenso, que más adelante terminaba en dar lugar a la playa.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. La culpa no paraba de recordarle todo lo que no hizo por su pequeño azulino.

 _[-Bueno, ¡te lo diré pero no te rías! Quiero cantar; yo... deseaba ser como tú, pero me da un poco de miedo. Ya sabes, solo elegí mi carrera para ayudar a mi madre]_

 _[-Kaito, pero eres demasiado tímido. Oh...espera, vuelvo en un momento. Creo que hubo un error con esto. Hare una llamada, ya vuelvo.]_

 _[Hoy llegare un poco tarde, iremos a celebrar el éxito del concierto ¿Quieres venir? Bueno, aunque nunca te han gustado mucho las reuniones.]_

 _[Diablos, Kaito, ¡ese gato destrozó mis notas! ¡O lo educas o me deshago de él!]_

 _[Vamos, bebe, no es difícil. No seas miedoso, ¿acaso eres un niño aun?]_

 _[De momento no creo que sea correcto que nos vean juntos. Solo será un tiempo ¿sí? No quiero que alguien quiera hacerte daño por ser mi pareja]_

Definitivamente todo había sido su culpa. Se le había hecho fácil soltar comentarios que en su momento no considero como "dañinos", y se olvidó por completo que su chico era alguien sumamente frágil, que había pasado por mucho, y por tanto era fácil que se sintiera mal con solo un comentario, aunque no lo aparentara.

Había sido un completo idiota. En todo momento recordándole sus miedos, de modo que cuando el peli-azul deseaba hacer algo nuevo para superarse terminaba perdiendo las ganas, creyendo que no sería capaz de ello, pues la persona que más amaba no tenía fe en él.

No se trataba de afrontar las cosas solos, de actuar por sí mismo. Como pareja debieron haber superado todo juntos...

Ahora entendía por qué su Kaito se había ido...y no lo culpaba.

Conteniendo la respiración, escuchó la puerta del auto abrirse, pero no estaba preparado para voltear y decir algo, así que se mantuvo allí parado, sin saber qué hacer, por lo que le fue imposible no dar un respingo cuando repentinamente sintió unos delgados brazos pasar detrás de su cintura, abrazándolo con cuidado, mientras la persona dueña de ellos comenzaba a sollozar.

— ¿Kaito? –le llamó, tratando de darse la vuelta para tenerlo de frente, pero el menor no se lo permitía –Kaito, no llores...

Tomando las blancas manos entre las suyas se las arregló para liberarse del abrazo que el de negro le daba, haciendo que ambos quedaran al fin frente a frente, pudiendo entonces ver aquel hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas que no hacía más que partir su corazón.

—Kaito... –susurró, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar cuando se permitió envolverle entre sus fuertes brazos, queriendo apretarlo contra él por siempre, sin soltarlo ni un solo momento.

—Lo siento...lo siento mucho –le escuchó susurrar una y otra vez.

—No te disculpes –le decía él en respuesta, queriendo hacer que su amado chico dejara de llorar, que dejara de sufrir.

—P-pero l-lo siento, en verdad. N-no quería lastimarte...pero no sabía qué hacer.

Sin soltarle, Gakupo tan solo comenzó a repartir besos en su frente, sintiéndose como un hombre que por primera vez, tras un largo viaje en el Sarah, encontraba agua.

—Soy yo quien debe disculparse, Kaito; lo siento, lo siento mucho. Debí haberte escuchado; te dejé solo.

Estaba llorando, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Por su amado chico adicto a los helados lloraría enfrente de todo el mundo sin que le importaba lo que dijeran de él; todo con tal de que no se fuera nunca más.

—Por favor, dame otra oportunidad –le susurró al oído con voz ahogada, temiendo la respuesta del azulino. Quizá él solo había ido al lugar para terminar como se debía... –Por favor, Kaito...Te amo, te amo demasiado...No sabía cómo te sentías, prometo ser una mejor persona, no dejarte atrás nunca.

Se aferraba a él, no quería soltarlo y no podía hacerlo aunque así lo deseara. Si le decía que no, moriría...pero no podía contradecir su decisión...fuera la que fuera.

—Gakupo, no... –la suave voz del peli-azul le hizo tensarse por completo, sobre todo cuando este trato de deshacerse del agarre sobre su cuerpo –No digas eso.

Contrario a aquellas palabras, y para bien de su corazón, Gakupo sintió las manos del menor ir a parar ahora a su rostro, tomándolo gentilmente.

— _Prometo cuidarte por siempre_ –le susurró este tiernamente, antes de levantarse en puntas para alcanzar a besarle, como en aquellos tiempos, como la primera vez...

Y así, en ese momento, Gakupo prometió jamás volver a abandonar a su peli-azul, jamás volver a dejarlo atrás, porque le amaba, porque siempre lo había hecho, y no pensaba volver a cometer el mismo error que lo llevó a perderle.

-Vamos a casa, Kaito.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño trabajo ^^

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Bye bye~


End file.
